Sweet Pea and White Camellia
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: White Camellia, waiting. Sweet Pea, goodbye. / Ryeowook masih terus berdoa, dan Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba. / Suck summary / Kyuwook drabble


**Sweet Pea amd White Camellia  
**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Angst

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

"Lihat, orang itu datang lagi."

"Sudah tiga bulan aku melihatnya selalu datang ke sini pada waktu yang sama dan duduk di tempat yang sama."

"Aah, _jinjja_? Apakah menurutmu dia orang mencurigakan?"

"Tapi wajahnya terlihat polos."

"Jangan salah, sifat seseorang dilihat dari hatinya, bukan wajahnya."

Dan blablabla. Kim Ryeowook menulikan pendengarannya dari ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang ada di seberangnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyeberang dan menyuruh ibu-ibu kurang kerjaan itu untuk diam—atau paling tidak meminimalkan suara mereka saat membicarakannya. Tapi rasanya pilihan itu tidak lebih baik dari keputusan untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Jadi daripada mencari ribut dan berdebat kusir dengan ibu-ibu—yang pastinya tidak mau mengalah—lebih baik Ryeowook yang mengalah. Ryeowook menghela napasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Pada detik telinganya sengaja ia tulikan, sebuah video yang merupakan kenangan masa lalu diputar oleh otaknya.

Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan keras. Kenangan masa lalu yang diputar oleh otaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya senang, dan bukan juga sesuatu yang ingin diingatnya. Jadi, kenapa selalu video itu yang diputar? Kenapa otaknya tidak bisa memilih sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan? Lalu Ryeowook ingin tertawa menyadari pertanyaannya. Menyenangkan bukanlah kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan masa lalunya, karena masa paling menyenangkan sekalipun akan menjadi menyedihkan karena hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Ryeowook _ssi_?"

Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya mendengar suara yang familiar. Kepalanya terangkat, dan dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah yang familiar berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ di hadapannya memiliki rambut cokelat acak dengan kulit putih cenderung pucat. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya membuat wajahnya semakin sempurna di mata Ryeowook. _Namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu duduk di samping Ryeowook dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya. Kini pandangan Ryeowook berpindah dari wajah Kyuhyun ke seberang jalan—entah sejak kapan ibu-ibu penggosip itu menghilang.

"Kau tahu Ryeowook _ssi_ ,"

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Ryeowook tidak tahu maupun peduli. Walau dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun—mencoba membuat seakan ia memperhatikan—Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Mungkin Kyuhyun sadar, karena hanya beberapa menit kemudian ia berbalik menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat manik matanya bertemu pandangan dengan milik Kyuhyun, namun dengan segera matanya menatap kosong _namja_ yang lebih muda.

"Ryeowook _ssi_..."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Berbeda, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook. _Namja_ di hadapannya berbeda dengan yang ada di ingatannya. Meski mereka memiliki nama yang sama, tubuh yang sama, wajah yang sama, suara yang sama, kebiasaan yang sama—namun tetap saja dia berbeda. Ryeowook ingin membenci _namja_ di hadapannya yang dianggap merampas _dia_ , tapi tidak bisa. Karena Kyuhyun adalah _dia_ , dan _dia_ adalah Kyuhyun. Mereka sama, namun berbeda. Hati mereka, ingatan mereka, kenangan mereka—semuanya berbeda. Dunia _dia_ berisi dengan Ryeowook, tapi tidak dengan _namja_ di hadapannya. Bagi _namja_ di hadapannya, Ryeowook tak lebih dari kenalan baru.

" _Mianhae_ Ryeowook _ssi_ , aku masih belum bisa mengingat."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Rasanya tidak adil jika Kyuhyun harus mengingat tentang Ryeowook—bisa jadi semua yang telah terjadi hanyalah ilusi. Bisa jadi Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak masuk dalam dunia _dia_ , karena itu ingatan tentangnya tak akan muncul dalam diri Kyuhyun. Kenangan mereka tak lebih dari angin lalu. Ya, pasti itu jawabannya. Rasa sakit kembali menyayat hati Ryeowook. Dia tidak menghapusnya dengan air mata—tak ada gunanya, karena tak ada lagi tangan yang akan menghapus air mata miliknya. Tak ada lagi bisikan lembut yang akan menenangkan hatinya. Tak ada lagi lengan yang akan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Tak ada lagi bahu yang bisa ia jadikan tempat menangis. Tak ada lagi jantung yang berdetak seperti milik _dia_. Tak ada lagi, karena tak ada lagi _dia_.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ , Kyuhyun _ssi_. Ini untukmu."

Ryeowook mengeluarkan setangkai bunga _camellia_ putih dari dalam mantelnya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu, dan berterima kasih pada Ryeowook dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Selalu begitu, Ryeowook selalu memberikan setangkai bunga _camellia_ putih pada Kyuhyun jika beruntung dan bisa bertemu _namja_ itu. Dia hanya mengulang gestur _dia_ —Kyuhyun di masa lalu—dengan sebuah harapan kecil _namja_ itu akan mengingat semuanya. Ryeowook masih berharap, dia masih berdoa, apakah itu salah?

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kyuhyun _ssi_."

Ryeowookpun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap setangkai _camellia_ putih di tangannya.

 _Waiting_

Ryeowook mengambil bunga _sweet pea_ yang ada di dalam mantelnya. Dia tersenyum getir. Kenapa rasanya sulit memberikan bunga ini? Akankah tiba waktu dimana ia bisa memberikan bunga ini pada Kyuhyun? Karena dalam hatinya, Ryeowook masih berdoa. Dan di belakang sana, Kyuhyun masih mencoba.

 _Goodbye_

Sebulir air mata menetes membasahi _sweet pea_ dan _camellia_ putih.

 **End**

* * *

Uuuh, no comment. I just want to write something about amnesia, I guess. I want to make it simple, and that's how this thing /?/ was born.


End file.
